five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PigZapper/TMM - Chapter 4
PREVIOUS CHAPTER: http://five-nights-at-tubbyland.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PigZapper/TMM_-_Chapter_3 After an interrogation session with Milkdud, a breif shootout at the warehouse, and an apparent discrepancy being found in PTLD's body leading to a stressful day of work, Tupar was happy to get home. However, that happiness quickly faded and turned to sickening fear. Tupar immediately calls everyone back to the station for an emergency meeting. *Tupar, Mike, Pig, and Cowhat are in Tupar's office Pig: What's going on? Tupar:...C.L....is in....d-danger.... Mike: What do you mean? Tupar: He wasn't at h-home...f-found this.... *Tupar places a note down on the table, Pig reads it aloud "Dear TWPD, Word of a death in my gang spreads very, VERY quickly. That man you killed was one of my best, and even somewhat of a friend of mine. We weren't THAT close, but a friend none the less. I know just how to avenge him. If you're reading this, it means that I have C.L. I told you everything would be fine if you kept your nose out of this, but you didn't, and look where it's got you now. Not only am I demanding that you close this case, but I also demand $25,000 within the next 48 hours if you'd like to see C.L. again. If you accept, arrive at the warehouse. It can be any of you four, or some, or all, but no more than four. A henchman of mine will be there to pick it up. No tricks, or C.L. dies. Consider this a favor, for if I truly wanted to avenge my henchman's death, I would have killed C.L. right in his house. Thank you for reading." Mike: So, what the heck are we supposed to do? Pay? Swat the place? Dangit, dangit, dangit....hhhhnnng.... *Mike opens a ketchup packet and starts slurping from it Pig: Really, Mike? Now? Mike: I DRINK KETCHUP WHEN I'M STRESSED, OKAY!? Tupar: I'm sorry, I-I'm completely lost on what to do here. Cowhat:...wait...I have an idea... *The group looks at Cowhat, he explains his idea and they agree to put it into action. *Tupar, Mike, and Cowhat get into a police car and head to the warehouse, Pig follows in a different car. *Pig pulls up in front of the warehouse, however the other car is not present. He exits the car with a briefcase. There is an armed henchman waiting at the door. Pig: I'm here to make a ransom payment. Did your boss tell you about that? Henchman: Yeah, hand over the case. Pig: Hang on, let me check. *Pig opens the case and looks scared Pig: What the crap!? It's empty! The cheif must have tricked me...I don't know what he's planning...p-please don't hurt me or... Henchman: Man, relax. I understand, it ain't on you. Just, uh, get the money soon and come back, I mean you got two days, anyway. Pig: Thanks...I was worried you'd flip crap and attack me... Henchman: Nah, I don't like attackin' nobody. Pig: ...really?....then, if I may ask, why did you take this job? Henchman: Y'know, I just really needed some cash, and this dude promised a truckload once he accomplishes whatever. And before you ask any questions, no, I don't know who he is. He's always contacted me and others through a right-hand man or somethin'. Pig: Huh...y'know, if you needed cash, why not get a good job instead of turning to a life of crime? Henchman: I wish, but y'know, I ain't got any good skills, and I can't afford to pay for college or anythin' to get those skills, you see when I was about 15... *The henchman proceeds to tell Pig his life story. Meanwhile, the other car containing Mike, Cowhat, and Tupar pulls up behind the warehouse. Tupar: That was an amazing plan, Cowhat. We're lucky the guard is easily distracted. Mike: Yeah, nice work Cowhat. So...um...what now? Cowhat: We get our guns and enter through the back. Tupar: Okay, let's go. *They draw their weapons and go to the back door. Tupar silenty counts to three and they burst in. Cowhat: Alright, nobody move, this is a police raid! *Milkdud and Michael Winky put their hands up Mike: Winky!? Milkdud!? What are you two doing here? Michael: i follow milkdud, he do thing Milkdud: Aight, look. It ain't a big deal, I just heard that there were a crapton of Milkduds that someone stored here so I decided to break in, he wanted to come along. Looks like we were wrong about the Milkduds. We were just about to leave before you three burst in. Why do you all care about Milkduds so much? Cowhat: We don't, a colleague of ours was kidnapped. Milkdud: Oh...sorry to hear that. I wish you luck in your mission. Michael: same here, wish lots of luck that not fake ok Tupar: You two just stay to the side, we're here to investigate. Milkdud: Spoiler alert, you won't find much. We searched the whole warehouse, nothing but a bunch of empty rooms, maybe a few chairs and tables, some old records of shipments and such, some shelves like the ones over there, but that's it. There is, however, a neat painting right behind you. *Everyone looks at a copy of the Mona Lisa Cowhat:...hmph, that is ooooone out-of-place piece of artwork. Tupar: I guess it was someone's office before this place was closed. *Mike grabs the painting to move it, it won't budge. Mike: Eh? Tupar: The painting must be stuck to the wall. Mike:...wait a sec.... *He taps the painting itself, the fabric bends inward like paper over an empty spot. Mike proceeds to pull out a pocket knife and cut the painting open. He rips out the paper, revealing a keypad on the wall, with a six digit code. Cowhat: What do you suppose that goes to? Tupar: Whatever it is, we need to find out if it's important enough to keep secret. Guys, did you see anything else? Anything suspicious? Milkdud: As a matter of fact....oh yeah! There were some numbers spray painted on some walls. They looked neat so I took some pictures with my phone. Cowhat: May we see the pictures? *Milkdud pulls out his phone and shows Cowhat the pictures, Cowhat pulls out a notepad and pen and writes down the numbers: 3, 9, 0, 1, 4, 7 Mike: Well, that's 6 numbers, but how do we know what order to put it in? *Pig walks in Pig: Hey guys. Got the guard to go away after a tearful and heartfelt conversation. I convinced him to give up crime and get a temporary job at the Quick Mart so he could pay for his college education and follow his dream of being a chemical engineer. His name's Jerry, and he's had it rough. Did you know he lost his left big toe in a bomb blast while serving in Pakistan?...wait...what are Michael Winky and Milkdud doing here? Mike: That's not important, we have anouther keypad puzzle we need help solving. There were numbers spray painted on the walls that Cowhat wrote down, but we don't know the order to put them in. There are 6 digits. *Pig looks at numbers, and starts looking around. He noticed the paper on the floor from the painting that Mike ripped apart. He picks it up and examines the back. Pig: Don't just throw things away! Look on the back, there's writing! *On the back is some writing in black marker: "Floor: 2,1,3 Order: 2,1" Tupar: What does that mean? Pig: In order to figure it out, I'm hoping they'll be a map of this building somewhere... *Pig looks around and notices and old desk with a drawer, he opens the drawer and finds a map Pig: Heh, what do ya know? Anyway, take a look. The warehouse has 3 floors, each of them divided into 2 sections. The Floor thing is showing that each pair of numbers must be arranged in the order of what floor they were on, and that arrangement is floor 2, floor 1, and floor 3. The Order thing is showing which order to put each pair in, which is section 2 and then section 1. Milkdud: Hey, the numbers were spray painted by the doorways, which had signs telling you where you were! *Pig looks at the pictures and writes down each area and it's number Pig: Ok, so organized with the section 2 number first and the section 1 number second, here is each number pair for each floor. Floor 1 - 1, 3 Floor 2 - 9, 0 Floor 3 - 7, 4 Cowhat: So, arranged in the floor pattern of 2, 1, and 3...the code is 901374! *Tupar types it in, a clicking is heard, the bookshelf at the other end of the room opens up into a secret passageway into a staircase. Pig: *shivers in delight* Oooooh yes! I freaking love secret doors! Michael: do not go down, could be scary, see thing we not suppose to, get kill Tupar: It's okay, you don't have to go. Milkdud: Come on, man! It could be exciting! Michael: if you go i go not fake ok Cowhat: Alright, guys, have your weapons ready. *Everyone goes down the stairs and into a room. There's a prison cell in the room, as well as a trap door in the floor. C.L. is in the prison cell. Tupar: Clarence! C.L.: Bro! Thank goodness you're here! Mike: Thankfully we've found you, but we've still got a problem...we don't have any clues whatsoever as to who the killer is. C.L.: Makes things less exciting, but easier, I suppose... Pig: What do you mean? C.L.: ...I mean....you don't need clues. He was unmasked when he was here...I saw the murderer. END OF CHAPTER 4, TO BE CONCLUDED NOTICE: The 5th and final chapter is INDEED the reveal of the murderer. Please read the instructions on this post: http://five-nights-at-tubbyland.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PigZapper/TMM_Mystery_Solver_Contest Category:Blog posts